


Always Three There Are

by Theia_Darkmoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Eldritch, One Shot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theia_Darkmoon/pseuds/Theia_Darkmoon
Summary: Inspired by the fanfiction 'Disconnected Conduit' by Annessarose.Three people who remember a past life when they were dark deities, of a sort. You watch them, and there is something... off about them, not entirely human.Set in modern times.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Always Three There Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annessarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annessarose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disconnected Conduit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613453) by [Annessarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annessarose/pseuds/Annessarose). 



_They rise._

There are always three of them; echoes of a long-gone past. One to balance, one to heal, and one to destroy.

One smiles at you and you glimpse _(too-sharp teeth stained with blood)_ perfectly normal teeth in a perfectly human face.

One looks at you with _(golden eyes shining in malevolence)_ clear blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

One turns to face the sun and you see _(a shadow larger than the body, dark red-black wings unfurled)_ a human shadow mirroring the body. 

They are human.

_~~(And yet they are **not**.)~~ _

__

One rises a hand to shake yours and _(your fingers pass through blue-green mist)_ the warmth of the other _(not)_ human’s hand gives you strength _(leeches the strength from you)_.

One laughs, arms thrown loosely over the back of a chair and you see _(a figure reminiscent of a gargoyle, cackling in the middle of a battlefield stained red)_ them holding _(a heart ripped from the victims chest, clawed hand coated in lifeblood)_ a paper illustrating a joke.

One yells at you, eyes alight with _(a white-gold fire, annihilating all in its path)_ anger. They glare at you, lips _(curling into a vicious grin showing enough teeth to swallow someone whole)_ pressed into a thin line.

They are human.

_~~(And yet they **never** will be.)~~ _

__

One works to save you, arms _(glowing white-gold)_ shaking in fear.

One searches your gaze, eyes _(glinting sharply, warning you not to die **or else** -)_ glimmering weakly in hope.

One brings you _(the mutilated bodies of those who harmed you, glazed, glassy eyes spattered with blood)_ flowers, wishing you well.

They are human.

_Aren’t they?_

_~~(You already know the answer.)~~ _


End file.
